


鬼童院

by xiaosinian



Category: Vera Cruz
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, 互攻, 年龄差, 某种意义上的养父子, 鬼童院AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	鬼童院

漫长的冬天终于过去了，太阳懒洋洋地照着未化的积雪。Ben走出房间，院子里空荡荡的，孩子们都还没起，鸟儿在这难得的安静时刻唱着歌。他拿上帽子，打算出去散个步，享受清晨片刻的清闲。

他刚推开大门，就被绊了一下。他低头看去，是一个小皮箱，被他这一脚踢得挪了地方，他的脚踩住了原本压在箱子下面的东西，是一张照片。

他把照片捡起来，小心地擦干净，是一个女人带着个幼年的男孩。他叹了口气，已经知道是怎么回事了。他把照片里的男孩和正睡在门边的那一团联系起来，再抬头看看周围，已经没有半点留下这一切的人的痕迹了。

他不知道怎么叫醒男孩来面对被遗弃的现实，就只好脱下外套给对方披上，等人自己醒过来。他的散步计划泡汤了，他站在那里，无所事事地打量着熟睡的男孩，如果不出意外，他们要长期相处了。他猜这孩子大概十岁，可能更大一些，战乱总是会抑制孩子的正常发育。帽子盖住了对方大半张脸，他没法猜得更准确一些，有金棕色的头发从帽子下探出来，随风吹过颤动着。

像只猫一样，他想，这联想几乎令他露出个笑容。

院子里传来砰的一声，几个小脑袋几乎同时从门里探了出来，张开嘴就要喊叫。被噪音惊扰，男孩动了一下，他看过去，院里的孩子也顺着他的目光看去，都明白了是怎么回事，缩回了头。但男孩已经醒了，扶了扶帽子，茫然地抬头看他。

他有点难过，男孩读懂了他的目光，但出乎他的意料，对方接受了这个事实，站了起来，安静地和他对视。他把照片递了过去，但男孩没有伸手，蓝眼睛瞥了照片一眼，就又看回了他的身上。

像只野猫，他想。“进去吧。”他说，收起了照片。和他经常做的不一样，他没试图去拉男孩的手，只是把手搭在了对方肩膀上，把人带进了这所孤儿院。

 

一  
Joe没想到能在储藏室撞到Ben，储藏室里原本锁着的房间敞着门，Ben蹲在地上，正在开保险箱。Ben的反应更大，在看到他那一刻猛地站了起来，面色发白，用仿佛见鬼了的表情看着他。

他想说他没看到密码，不用这么紧张。但话到嘴边，又咽了下去，他不想把两个人都心知肚明的猜忌和提防挑明。他心里有些不是滋味，他又不是因为保险箱过来的，至少这次不是，但他原本想要做什么，被这一搅和，想不起来了。

他瞥见男人手里似乎拿了张纸片，不知道是要把什么放进保险箱里，和刚才的欲言又止一样，他们之间的秘密越来越多了。

最后他挂上个嘲讽的笑容，随手扒拉了下门：“不想让人看到就关门。”

他转身离开，身后刚被他动得正缓缓关上的门被一把拉开。“Joe！”Ben喊他，他回头，男人又定住了，神色复杂地看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

Ben的喉结动了动，但最后只是轻声说了句：“没事。”

 

巨大的航弹立在院子中央，它落下来的那一刻整个院子都在震动，他的房间离得最近，直接塌了半边。在他刨开瓦砾从里面钻出来时就下定决心，是时候离开这个鬼地方了。

他绕过航弹，向他修葺过的房间走去，在另一侧的阴影下，有男孩的声音传来。

“你们说Henry去哪了？”他放缓脚步，听他们的谈话。

但其他的孩子没有回答，仿佛这个话题已经是个不详的预兆，他们连猜测都不敢，生怕惊扰了什么。

午饭的时间到了，他们暂时忘记了这个话题，但离去的脚步声没了往日的欢快。他继续向自己的屋子走去，他现在不饿，不安的情绪就像动物尸体，在这样的夏日里很快腐烂发臭，连他也不能幸免，Henry的失踪同样令他心烦意乱。

Ben也没有吃午饭，从他的窗户望去，就能看见二楼Ben的房间的侧窗，男人出现在窗边，向他的方向看了一会儿，错过了给那群小鬼开饭的时间。

Ben作为这片小天地的国王，多年以来一直担任为孩子分配食物的角色。Ben能摸清每个人的食量，在第一天见识到他的饿鬼吃相后，就总是多给他一勺。他还记得他刚被领进来，坐在Ben的对面，注意力都在手里的鸡上，忽然一把叉子递到了他眼前，他抬头，用一脸的茫然和不耐烦把Ben想让他吃相文雅点的企图都噎了回去，男人收回叉子，无可奈何地看着他。

他露出个笑容，回忆冲淡了现实带来的忧虑。但到了晚饭时间，Ben还是没有露面，担忧重新从心底涌起。他走出房间，轻车熟路地翻上了Ben二楼房间的侧窗。

但Nina在里面，他只好扒着墙面在窗外呆了一会儿。他听到碗被放在桌子上的声音。“Ben，吃点东西吧。”她说。

“我一会儿就吃。”Ben说，谁都能听得出这只是不忍拒绝好意的敷衍。

“你……别想太多，都会好起来的。”她柔声劝慰之后，离开了房间。

一个刚来没多久的小丫头，哪轮到她来说这个，他一阵火起，从窗户跳了进去。

Ben愣了一下，但很快放松了下来，“你来了。”Ben说，就好像是在等他一样。

“你喝酒了？”他看到床头的酒瓶。

“我……”Ben吞吞吐吐，不知道该说些什么。他忽然就意识到，Nina的确才是有资格安慰Ben的那个，毕竟Ben的忧虑他无法理解，而Ben又在为他们之间的无法理解而忧虑。

忽然Ben上前一步，握住了他的胳膊，他浑身紧绷，戒备了起来。在他发现Ben其实是想吻他的时候，内心发出自嘲的笑声，这就是他们的关系，即使肌肤相亲，也不曾放下过那层防备。

他吻了回去，用炽热的触碰来掩盖疏离，知道这伪装的亲密已时日无多，情事就越发热烈。他们拥吻着摔到床上，窗户还开着，天色还未黑，但他们已经赤裸相见。他坚硬的阴茎抵在Ben的入口，强行把对方打开，侵入到最深处。这不可能好受，男人的额头上冒出一层细密的汗珠，转眼滑落进发间。

“Joe……Joe……”Ben呻吟着他的名字，双腿缠住他的腰，力度大到让他觉得疼痛。他被激起了兽性，蹂躏着他的猎人也是他的猎物，把身下的人的呻吟打碎成七零八落。Ben咬紧了牙承受着他的顶撞，汗湿的手抓着他的手腕，被他反手握住，压在了床上。

在高潮的那一刻，男人扬起了脖颈，汗湿的头发散落开来，露出更多潜藏其中的银丝。他被击中了，那白发就像道利剑，为他在欲望的泥沼中劈出条出路，柔软倾泻了进来。那一刻他的情感如此漫溢，但极致的快感后，他从云端滑落，又回到了现实。

Ben松开了腿，放他退出来，但在他松开手的那一瞬间，Ben似乎想要抓紧他，只是晚了一步，五指握了个空。

他喘息着，从床上起来，坐在床边，背对着Ben开始穿衣服，汗水还没消退，衣服立刻粘在了身上。Ben靠着床头坐着，只用被子盖住了下身，忽然开口：“你搬到隔壁吧。”

他不知道Ben为什么在这个时候说起这个，在他的屋子塌了的时候，他们也谁都没有这样提议。Ben所在的二楼极少有人打扰，他住在下面，每次遛上来做爱就好像是偷情，不仅是有种隐秘的快感，更重要的，既然是偷，那他理所当然地要回去睡。但如果他搬到了隔壁，不用冒着被人看到的风险就能来去，做完爱离开就没了借口。

那简直就像分居，他想。

“住在下面更方便。”他回绝了。

Ben露出个带着苦涩的微笑：“你一直和我不亲近。”

“这话太伤我心了。”他用夸张的轻佻语气来否认事实，视线顺着Ben的胸膛向下，停在了盖住的下身，仿佛能看到男人坐立的部位，被从入口流出的他的精液弄脏的床单一样。

Ben读懂了他的表情，紧了紧遮挡，无奈地看了他一眼：“你知道我在说什么。”

 

Joe从来都不是和他亲近的那个，也不是让他头疼的那个。在最初的几年，他几乎没有分给Joe多少注意力，他知道男孩有些小动作，偶尔跑出去不知道到哪搞得灰头土脸，但他没管，由着猫自己去舔毛打理。他和Joe对视时，都明白这是他们之间心照不宣的小秘密。

Joe第一次好些天不见踪影的时候，他其实没有太担心，如果Joe在外面遇到了什么感兴趣的东西，连个招呼都不打就直接跑了，这种事情他也不会惊讶的。但他每晚都去宿舍看一眼，在几天之后心里有点空落。在他觉得可能猜测成真了的时候，他撞到了翻墙进来的Joe。两个人都愣了一下，然后他闻到酒气，他在夜色下仔细瞧了瞧对方，才发现十五六岁的少年像抽条的树一样，虽然还有些单薄，但已经有了男人的模样了。他再仔细闻一闻，还有点香水味从酒气下冒出头来，暗示着不久前的缠绵。

他们对视了一会儿，各自回屋睡觉。

他其实是有点佩服Joe的，从小到大，Joe都有一套自己的行为准则，在他的王国里画出了片自己的领地。就像Joe曾经说过的那样，他对这些孩子总有种高高在上的怜悯，但Joe是个例外，他从来没觉得他抚养了Joe，他们之间没有那种情感连接。

有些孩子在噩梦中寻求他的安慰，有些花尽心思精心为他准备礼物，还有些即使已经离开这里，仍然不忘感恩，竭尽所能提供各种回报。他们让他觉得所做的事有意义，让他感动和自豪，他有时会想，如果Joe能和那些孩子一样该有多好，他们不会落入现在的境地。

但是，他对那些孩子中的哪一个，也没有对Joe这样喜欢。

 

Joe躺在自己的床上，细细回想今晚Ben的反应，当时察觉到的异样越发清晰。他闭上眼睛，Ben死死地缠着他的样子浮现出来，就像溺水的人抓住了绳索，压抑着的是绝望和请求。

是在请求他不要作出让他们背道相驰的决定吗？就算他同意了，他们又能通向哪里呢。就像Ben说的，他们从来都不亲近，他的天性使然，他们的关系没办法更进一步，就只能这么摇摇欲坠，后退一步就是深渊。

但Ben或许不理解，自己所认为的不够亲近，却已经是他的极限了。他旁观着人们在他生命里来了又去，而Ben是唯一的定点，或许是成了习惯，也或许他终究不是全然的坚不可摧，他无法毫不犹豫地斩断连接，即使这连接在别人眼里脆弱到不堪一击。

就比如在Ben眼里。不亲近，他又想起Ben对这段关系的评价，忽然有点恼怒。没错，比不了对方和那群讨人厌的小鬼，Ben珍视他们，不会原谅任何伤害了他们的人。

他的心冷了下来，重新包裹住刚刚因为Ben露出的那一点柔软。太晚了，裂痕已经在那里了，只等有人轻轻一碰，他们的连接断裂，滑向深渊。

 

Tom从床上坐起来，推了推睡在一旁的Mike：“我饿了，我们去拿点吃的吧。”

Mike瞧了瞧黑漆漆的屋外，有些犹豫，但咕噜一声，他的肚子也发出声响。Tom接着诱惑他：“我们两个人，没有事情的。”

Mike终于点了点头，两个孩子轻手轻脚地溜出了屋子，黯淡的月光把航弹投射下阴影，像是只巨大的怪物静静地站在那里注视着他们。他们怕被吞噬一样，小心地绕开那道阴影，向储藏室走去。

他们推开了门，吱嘎一声，在寂静的夜色中无比清晰，有风吹过，仿佛有什么被这响动惊扰，正在赶来。他们慌乱地进了储藏室，关上了门，希望这道简陋的门能挡住那东西。

他们屏息呆了一会儿，什么都没有发生，终于饥饿战胜了恐惧，他们打着手电向屋内走去，寻找着食物。他们找到了一些剩饭，凑在一起填饱肚子，专注于眼前的吃食，恐惧开始散去了。

明天可以吹嘘一番了，他们想着。

突然，有声音从地窖的楼梯传来，像是有东西踏上了楼梯要上来。他们的寒毛一瞬间立了起来，在短暂的僵硬后，跌跌撞撞地冲向门口。但他们刚刚为了抵挡外面的怪物，把门从里面锁上了，发抖的手指居然打不开。楼梯一阶一阶的发出踩踏的声响，越来越近，就在绝望的时候，Mike忽然想起碗橱，他拉着Tom，两个人用仅存的勇气爬了上去，挤在里面，死死地握住了嘴，即使眼泪已经被吓出了眼眶，也不敢发出一点声音。

那东西过来了，一步又一步，鲜血随着步伐滴落，向门口走去。忽然，它停了下来，转头看向碗橱的方向。他们在缝隙里看着那张惨白的脸，如果不是捂着嘴，他们一定在疯狂尖叫。像是过了一个世纪那么久，它转回身，打开门，走进了夜色里。

他们瘫软在碗橱里，可能过了一个小时，害怕它再回来，终于还是鼓起勇气出了藏身地，迈着两条已经感受不到的腿逃回了宿舍。

 

“这是什么？”Joe听见Ben问Nina，低头看着Nina门口的东西。

“孩子们撒的盐，有两个男孩一定说昨晚看见了鬼，他们希望这东西能把鬼挡住。”Nina说。

“鬼？”Ben猛地抬头，半晌摇了摇头，“太荒唐了。”

Nina没说话，女孩的脸色也不太好，最后她轻声说了句：“我不知道，”她看向Ben，带着对答案的请求，“如果他们说的不是真的，那他去哪了？”

Ben没回答，最后只是说了句：“这要是能让他们放心一点，宿舍门口的就留着吧，你也留着吧，他们想保护你呢，”Ben露出个温柔的笑意，但很快就消散了，“别的地方清理掉吧，看着不太好。”

Nina叹了口气，没再继续这个话题。“他们说，昨晚饿了，”她说起了比鬼魂更为实际的问题，“我们的食物不够了。”

“知道了，我会想办法。”Ben说，Nina笑了，显然这个回答勾起了少女的一颗崇拜之心。Joe翻了个白眼，没再听下去，转身走了。

 

他去二楼找Ben的时候，Ben正在把门口的盐扫走，看到了他，加快速度清理好，让他进了屋。“这群孩子。”Ben无奈地说。

“怪浪费的，”他说，说到这个，就自然转到他这次来的事情上了，“所以你打算怎么办？”

Ben沉默了。过去这些年来，不停转换的当权者，总是愿意借着资助孤儿院为自己搏些好名声的，但现在局势比之前差得多，占据这里的不再是政客，而是匪徒，他们知道无法长久维持统治，于是只是掠夺，更别提伸出援手了。

“要不给我点黄金，我能找到门路兑换成钞票。”他说，Ben看了他一眼，他知道那是拒绝。

他觉得好笑，有那么多的黄金在保险柜里等他去抢，他不至于连这么一小部分都不愿放弃，他又不是完全的铁石心肠。

既然Ben不信任自己，那又能相信谁呢，他嘲讽地想，相信那群不谙世事的孩子，还是把黄金送来的革命者？他早就说过，在这样的乱世，黄金只能带来灾难，一起送来的还有好些英雄的孩子，好些吃饭的嘴，自以为伟大的蠢货们。

或者是那个崇拜着英雄的女孩。他不知道他走开之后Ben又和她聊过些什么，忽然就很不是滋味。

“也或者那些贵妇人能看在你的面子上伸出援手？”他脱口而出。

“她们也越来越艰难……”Ben忽然停住了，皱起了眉，盯着他看，问了句，“你是在嫉妒？”

Ben百年难遇的开窍让他猝不及防，这让他气恼。“当然没有，只是怀疑你那些花花公子行当已经被老鼠磕光了，没办法再去骗人了，虚伪的混蛋。”他说。

但他想的是，操他的，他当然是在嫉妒。

他那时和Ben还什么都没有发生过，他正忙于探索新天地，只要Ben不多管闲事，他就无暇注意他的孤儿院院长。

他装扮成侍应生混进了小城上流社会的宴会，对这群人的财宝大肆搜刮。再攒够一些积蓄，他就可以想去哪里去哪里了，外面的世界令他兴奋，孤儿院的生活终究还是种束缚。就算Ben从来不管他，但当他翻墙回去撞到Ben的时候，还是有种做错事被抓住的感觉。

想什么来什么，马上他就又被抓到一次。

Ben从宴会厅溜到露台，正长出一口气，他正从上面跳到露台上，打算继续往下爬，带着偷来的东西溜走。他们又撞了个正着，在隐约传来的喧闹声中面面相觑。Ben的视线移到了他的口袋，他低头，有一串珠宝露出了头。他淡定地把东西塞了回去，面无表情地继续和Ben对视，在对方半天没有进一步的反应后，他打算继续执行他的逃跑计划。

“那个还回去，我好不容易说动她资助孤儿院，别让她因为心情不好反悔。”Ben说。

他照做了，但和计划不同，他逗留在了周围，隐约有什么新的东西让他感兴趣，想要进一步探究。直到他看到Ben和那群人告别，才意识到，他是觉得“说动”这个词很有深意，现在他明白了其中的暧昧。他又想起来，他第一次见到Ben打扮成这个样子，精心剪裁的礼服昭示着主人想要吸引目光的意图。他站在暗处，看着男人亲吻一位贵妇的手背，这大概就是今晚捕获的猎物。他听到了法语，啧了一声，他的看法没错，果然是装腔作势用的语言。

他在Ben上车之后敲了敲车窗，Ben没有反对，于是他搭了个顺风车。一路上他都斜靠着车窗用全新的目光打量着Ben，“你今晚这身真美。”他忽然说。

Ben瞥了他一眼，把这当成了他的玩笑话，或许还是小孩子的鬼话。但他是认真的，“孤儿院院长”的标签被他撕了下去，男人在他心里变得鲜活了起来，许多他以前能看见但不曾放在心上的东西浮现了出来。

Ben的面部曲线是很男性化的，侧脸看过去仿佛古希腊雕塑，再加上身材高大修长，本来该让人觉得威严，但却有一双含情的蓝眼睛，笑起来很有亲和力。还有那惊人的腰身，在今晚这一身的衬托下，让人欲念横生。

Ben到底是怎么说动那个贵妇的，是把自己装扮成精致点心让人一饱眼福，还是干脆吞吃入肚了？男人以前又做过多少次同样的事？他忽然很不爽，一直在他身边的宝物，zai别人碰过无数次后，他才终于发现。他想立刻据为己有不允许别人再来觊觎，却又发现自己没强大到那个地步。第一次他这么想要一件东西却又得不到，下车后Ben和他道晚安，但他转身就走了，那低沉的嗓音，月光下的蓝眼睛，和黑礼服勾勒出的细腰长腿，都在他心里燃了一团火，烧得他脸颊发烫，他怕一开口就会倾泻出来。

他带着躁动入睡，他梦到就在车里，Ben趴伏在车后座上，被他剥开了衣物，裤子挂在腿上，礼服上衣垂下来遮住了光裸的臀部，他一把掀开，坚硬的性器长驱直入。他放肆地侵犯这个男人，肉体撞击声在车内的狭小空间显得无比淫靡，对方的一条长腿因为座椅不够宽，只能跪在了下面，这样的姿势让双腿分得更开，更便于他享用这具身体。他手边忽然摸到一条项链，他拿起来，绕了几圈挂在了Ben的阴茎上，压制住羞耻的挣扎，大力顶撞了几次作为反抗的惩罚。直到男人乖乖地任由勃起的阴茎挂着项链，他这才赏对方高潮，让精液弄脏了贵重的珠宝。他又把那沾着秽物的东西挂在了Ben的脖子上。“送给你了，你说动我给孤儿院捐款了。”他轻佻地说。

当他在宿舍的床上下身一片狼籍地醒来时就在想，要是他有足够的钱，他绝对要这么干。回到现实，他把项链扔给了Ben，当年在那个女人捐完钱后，这条项链就又被他顺了过来，作为他第一次春梦中出镜的纪念品。

“卖了吧，够你撑一段时间了。”他说，转身就走，至于他曾经有过的淫秽念头，那就算了，他们早就在车里做过不知道多少回了，不差这一次。

 

Nina躺在床上，躲在被子里竖着耳朵听四周的声响。在夜色降临时一切都这么安静，于是细小的响动都能勾起她可怕的想象。会是那东西已经潜藏进了她的房间吗，盐能挡住它吗，它到底又想要些什么呢？就在她胡思乱想时，有东西敲了敲她的门，她发出了一声短促的尖叫。

“Nina？”Ben的声音传来，她长出了一口气，觉得自己活了过来。

“等一下。”她说，穿好衣服下床开门。

“怎么了？”Ben问她，她摇了摇头：“没什么……你有什么事吗？”

在夜色的笼罩下，摆脱了白日过于清晰的真实，她不能说她没有些幻想。但Ben只是给了她一串项链：“女人的东西，你去卖掉比较好。”

她接过项链，Ben就要离开，失落让她有些难过。“Ben！”她脱口而出，Ben转回身看她，她这次看清了，那双蓝眼睛里有的只是关切。

“你不怕吗，那些孩子说的话。”她咽下了真正想说的话。

Ben一下子笑了，就像她也是个小孩子，说了什么傻话，是了，Ben才不信这些非科学的东西，她气恼地想。似乎是看出了她在想什么，Ben说了一句：“就算是真的，他和我那么好，又有什么可怕的呢。”

 

Joe躺在床上，想着今天听到的传闻。在白天他当然不会相信鬼这种东西，但在夜深人静时，总会有些荒唐的念头冒出来，提醒他，他实际上是在心虚的。

如果死人不肯安分，按那些故事的说法，是有执念没有放下。所以如果Henry真的变成了鬼，该找的是他。他倒希望是这样，把这件事情在他俩之间解决。但如果对方放不下的是Ben呢，他不安地想，毕竟那讨厌的小鬼最喜欢Ben了，执念不只包括怨恨，还有眷恋不是吗。

他又回到了那个夜晚，他趴在Ben的床上，年长的男人用耐心和技巧把他操弄得心满意足，正在他舒展成一滩享受着快感时，有人敲门。Ben停顿了一下，但没有立刻离开他的身体，甚至试图找回之前的节奏。

“Trane先生！”小孩子带着哭腔的声音从门外传来。伴随着一声叹气，Ben和他拉开了距离，“等一下！”Ben说，开始穿衣服。

他恼怒地回头，还没来得及抗议，一床被子压了上来，把他盖了个严实。他听见Ben开门，柔声问对方怎么了，那个叫Henry的男孩一边哭一边说想妈妈，他在被子里不知道翻了多少个白眼，但这哭唧唧的招数对Ben奏效，男人安慰着，把人亲自送了回去，大概还要哄着入睡。门关上了，他从被子里钻出来，遮好关键部位抓起衣服就从窗户回了自己的房间。

Ben很快就来找他，但他摆出一副完全失忆的样子问什么事，看着Ben无可奈何的样子令他愉悦，结果被对方一句“他在哭”的解释搞得再次火起。

“改天也让你尝尝做到一半被扔在一边的感觉？”

他说完就意识到这威胁有多么不可信，果然Ben也露出了一个“怎么可能”的表情，是的，和Ben做爱时天塌下来他都不会管的，更别提那群他本来就没放在心上过的小鬼了。一面是极端冷酷，另一边是极端沉沦，这其中暗含的情感令他慌乱。

后果就是，他说了第二句愚蠢的气话：“早知道我也像他这么做了。”

Ben被他的傻话搞得哭笑不得。

 

他不可能那么做的，他喜欢Ben之前不可能，之后更不可能。

他开始在暗中观察Ben，他发现的秘密越多，就对Ben更加的感兴趣。这所看似平静的孤儿院，隐藏着太多的残酷，而Ben用一己之力把它们全部遮住，留下一个别人眼里的乱世乐园。

就像用泥土遮住入侵者的尸体一样。

“需要帮忙吗？”他用漫不经心的语调开口，但其实当Ben的枪口对准他时，他惊出了一身冷汗，他从来没见过这么快的拔枪速度。

在最初的震惊后，Ben放松了下来，只是静静地打量着他。他毫不退缩地迎接着目光，但他发现，对方还是太高了，他想平视，但还是需要仰视。

终于，Ben告诉他储藏室有另一把铁锹，他们把尸体深埋进地下。他不得不佩服Ben，即使是有他帮忙，这也是个大工程。但他越是佩服，征服的欲望就越强烈，而这是个好的开端。他们灰头土脸的结束工作之后，他点了根烟，Ben没有说什么，于是他递给了Ben一只，男人瞥了他一眼，接了过去，借着他手里的火点着了。他露出个笑容，从此以后，他们就是同谋了。

他是Ben唯一的同谋，但到了最后，Ben还是会为了那群什么都不知道只会哭着要东西的讨厌鬼把他扔到一边。

所以如果死人会说话，那么在真相暴露之前，Ben给他的时间不多。他睡不着，干脆起床去了储藏室，拿自己复刻的钥匙开了锁起来的房间的门。

这个房间里到底有什么曾经是他最好奇的事，他等着Ben和他分享这最大的秘密，但一直没等到，他又不想开口问，这在他看来是变相地向Ben乞要东西。终于，好奇心战胜了他仅存的那点良心，他在做爱之后，趁着Ben熟睡印下了钥匙的模。

然而当他用钥匙开了门，发现里面还有个他不知道密码的保险柜时，本来还在受煎熬的良心被恼怒碾碎了。Ben还有那么多秘密，Ben根本不信任我，他想，全然忘了是他自己总把“蠢货才信任别人”的嘲讽表情挂在脸上。

他的忿忿不平那么明显，Ben很快就把他的不愉快和钥匙被移动过的谜团联系在了一起。Ben没说什么，只是带他去了储藏室，打开了门，当着他的面开了保险箱。

里面什么值钱的都没有，都是些没用的东西，他对珍宝的幻想破灭了，但心情又轻松了起来，把不屑的表情流露在了脸上。Ben有些受伤，于是他又重看了一眼那些被称作回忆的破烂玩意儿，依然无法理解，但他装出一副他懂了的样子。Ben无奈的眼神告诉他这种伪装是徒劳，他干脆放弃了，Ben也换了个话题：“我不是有意瞒着你，就是里面没什么，我觉得没必要和你说。”

这样直接了当的挑明令他难堪，他以为Ben和他一样，因为财物而忌惮别人，这份难堪直接化成了回击：“怎么就没有必要了，你当成宝贝一样放在里面的东西为什么就没必要让我知道？”

他话说出来就知道自己是在强词夺理，他确实没兴趣看这些东西，Ben的确没必要把他带到这来，拿精心收藏的回忆换一份不屑一顾。

Ben的火气也上来了，面色阴沉地带他回了房间，把他推倒在床上压了上来，阴影覆盖住他。他犹豫了一下，没有抵抗，他还是有些愧疚的。但Ben在让他翻个身后，压迫感就退去了，男人用丰富的技巧和惊人的耐心使他的第一次没那么痛苦。在适应了那他原来觉得不可能的尺寸后，他舒服得仿佛像从来没经过性爱的雏儿，由着Ben把他带到高潮。他在性爱的余韵中昏昏欲睡，Ben的手抚摸上了他的后颈，发出了一声叹息。

多少年后，他又一次趁着Ben睡着给储藏室的钥匙印模时，似乎听到了同样的叹息。但他看过去，男人依然闭着眼睛，身上带着他留下的痕迹，像是毫无防备地在他面前熟睡。他为此挣扎过，但当他一次又一次试错保险柜的密码时，就明白了Ben给他的纵容只是因为已经设好了安全线。这是场赌局，而Ben总会是赢家。

他站起身，踢了保险柜一脚泄愤。他嘲讽过Ben对那群孩子是高高在上的施舍善意，就像国王爱怜自己的子民，但其实他也只是Ben的王国中的一员，王宫的壁垒坚不可摧。他的情绪其实很复杂，但他为它们选择了最简单的外衣，愤怒占据了他的胸膛，他像只笼中的野兽一样踱步，幻想着如何去撕咬他的对手。忽然，他瞥见了门边墙上的一个印记，他走过去仔细查看，确定自己没看错，那是子弹留下的痕迹。

他忽然觉得发冷，他的大脑彻底乱了。什么时候，因为什么，会出现这样的痕迹？为什么他一点都不知道，Ben在向他隐瞒些什么？他灵光一闪，站起身走向孤儿院后面那一片树林，如果有枪战，就会有尸体，他要去树林里那片只有他和Ben知道的墓地看个究竟。

Ben在那儿，一动不动地站着，盯着脚下的土地不知在想些什么，男人夜色中的身影让他觉得陌生而又遥远。他一时间不想去惊动Ben，仿佛对方受到惊动后会化成一团烟飘走。但他踩断了一枝树枝，Ben猛地回过头，脸上的疲惫来不及隐藏。他惊了一下，Ben的头发都没有梳整齐，散落出里面的白发，显得苍老了很多。

当看清是他后，Ben轻声说了句：“Joe。”然后就没了下文，好像只是想叫他的名字。

“你来这里做什么？”他受够了这样的隐藏，冷酷地崩紧了下颌，上前一步，想要质问出一个真相。

“我……我来随便走走。”Ben的脸上闪过一丝慌乱，挡住了身后的那片地面。他瞥见了新填平的地面，他知道那下面是Ben的秘密。埋进去的是谁？他面无表情地思考着，储物间、保险柜、弹孔、黄金和尸体，指向了一个入侵者，但为什么要瞒着他？

他立刻得到了答案，Ben认为他勾结其中。怒意席卷而来，他没有，至少现在还没有，Ben这无根据的猜忌，就像君王一样冷酷，就和黄金被送来后，换了的保险柜密码一样冷酷。

但也或许Ben不算是毫无根据，心虚为他的怒意撬开丝缝隙。这很冒险，他不知道会不会提醒原本并不知情的Ben，但他处在一团乱麻中太烦躁了，终于他还是对Ben提出了试探：“你觉得Henry去哪了？”

Ben低下了头，不去看他：“也许……也许是去找他父母了，也或者被那晚的航弹吓跑了……谁知道呢。”

“你不在乎？”

“……现在事情太多了，我没精力去找他……”

“说谎！”他的心沉了下去，低吼一声，把Ben抛在了身后。

 

Ben是怎么会认为他会蠢到相信Ben会放弃寻找一个离奇失踪的孩子？或者相信那孩子是被航弹吓走的？这么明显的谎言，都是谎言，太多的谎言了。

航弹从天而降的那晚，房屋结构幸运地为他撑起了个支架，他没什么严重的伤，只是暂时被困在了下面。

“Joe！”他听到Ben的声音，赶紧回应，那面明显松了口气，但马上Ben就说：“我先把他们送到安全的地方，马上回来。”

他一个人从里面向外刨，外面有个不知道什么时候会炸的航弹，其实他没怎么害怕，就是觉得刚才都没被砸死如果被炸死了有点冤。就在他快要成功了的时候，一只手帮了他一把，把他从里面拖了出来。

“有受伤吗？”Ben的手摩挲探查着他的身体，他打掉了Ben的手，直接吻了上去，带着凶狠，咬破了Ben的嘴唇。他吸吮着鲜血，而Ben没有反抗，直到他把Ben压倒在了地上。

Ben伸手阻止他，眼睛里是对他疯狂意图的震惊，他毫不避让地直视了回去。那双蓝眼睛瞥到他带着血污的双手，阻拦他的手停顿了一瞬。

这一瞬间就足够了，他抓住了机会，让Ben翻过了身，撕扯下了裤子，爬跪在满是碎石瓦砾的地上。他侵入了进去，“Joe！”Ben绷起身体喊了他一声，之后就没了声音，因为一切已成定局。他们做过无数次，但第一次，在室外，在那群孩子每天玩闹的院子里，他侵占了这个把他抚养长大的男人。

航弹还静静地立在那儿，投射出一片阴影。“你说它会爆炸吗？”他贴近Ben的耳边问。

“或许它一会儿就炸了，”他笑着说，“你就得陪我死在这了。”

Ben没有回答，他越发粗暴地顶撞了进去，拉着Ben一起去地狱这个念头令他兴奋，他就像发疯的野兽一样蹂躏着自己的猎物。忽然，原本安静地任由他发泄的身体僵住了，他顺着Ben的视线看去，那个叫Henry的男孩面色惨白地站在门口，因为眼前的景象而浑身发抖。

他做过了。当他的理智回到身体里时，他立刻意识到了这一点。他沉默地退了出去，靠在残破的墙上低头看航弹投射下的阴影。在他的视线范围内，Ben的双腿从地面上站起来，向男孩走去，蹲在了男孩的面前。

“我告诉你别过来的。”Ben轻声说。

“我……我担心你……”Henry说了一句，就抽噎了起来，声音里满是恐惧，“我们快走……快走……”

“别怕，不是你想象的那样。”Ben拉住了男孩安慰着。

“我都看见了……他在伤害你，你受伤了……”

男孩无助的哭声让他感到煎熬，他去了储藏室，但Ben的声音还是传了过来：“他没有伤害我，我是自愿的，你不用害怕……”

“为什么？”

Ben沉默了一会儿，回答说：“因为我喜欢他。”

终于，Henry被劝说着先离开了，Ben进到储藏室，他早就把那群孩子在外过夜需要的东西准备好了。“谢了。”Ben对他说，就像那场疯狂的性爱没发生过一样。

他张开嘴，又合上，最后只是露出个嘲讽的笑容：“真是动人的谎言。”

 

他从一开始就知道那是谎言，确认这一点不该令他如此烦躁。是更容易安抚小孩子的说法，孩子不会懂Ben这样的人会因为愧疚而给予怎样的纵容。但即使是Henry，也不相信这样的谎言。

他站在储藏室地下的水池旁，叹了口气，在那场悲剧的事故中，Henry只是对他说了实话，他却夺去了那孩子的生命。不管怎样，Henry也不该落个在水池里发臭的结局，而且这具尸体也越发的令他不安。

他跳下了水池，在水下搜寻了一圈，再一圈，他记不清在下面呆了多久。当他湿淋淋地回到房间时，他无法分辨黏在他背后的，是水还是冷汗。他早有预感，但当真正发现时，心还是像被扔进了冰窖里。Henry的尸体不见了。

他不害怕鬼魂，他只是担心。他抬头看了眼Ben卧室的窗户。

他担心Ben已经知道了。

 

当Ben打开门的那一瞬间，他开始疑惑自己为什么要来敲Ben的门。

但几秒钟前，他来到Ben的门前，只想快点见到对方。

“怎么了？”Ben瞥见了他的脸色，担忧地问。

“你……你有见到什么人吗？”

Ben皱眉，一脸疑惑，他语塞了，不知道该怎么说。一个死人？就算Ben相信鬼魂，那Henry的死因如何解释？

那是意外。当他独自在房内，亲眼看见他杀死的男孩出现在他面前时，他这样理直气壮地为自己辩驳。男孩的后脑滴着鲜血，浑身湿漉漉地站在阴影中看着他，这都是他造成的，他不能说没有后悔，但更多的是恼怒。恼怒死人依然不肯安分，要把真相暴露出来，甚至他依然恼怒于Henry死前对他说的话。

那天夜里他像之前一样，蹲在地上一个个试保险箱的密码，却一无所获。当他听到响动抬头时，才意识到自己该关门的。Henry站在门口，面色发白地看着他。

在这种情况下会面，他对男孩的不喜到达了顶点。从撞破他和Ben的情事开始，这孩子就躲着他，但在他偶尔捕捉到的偷瞥中，对方的目光既恐惧又愤恨。而此时Henry的模样提醒了他这一点，那令人厌恶的表情又出现在了他的眼前。

Henry转身要跑，被他一把抓住，这小鬼会去做什么，把这件事嚷得整个孤儿院都知道，让Ben不得不把对他的怀疑变成确定，让他们之间的提防变成对峙？

“我要去告诉Trane先生！”那孩子没有半点眼色，哭喊出了他最不想听到的话，他握着对方胳膊的手更紧了，可能是被弄疼了，男孩一股脑地倾泻了出来，“他对你那么好，你怎么能做这种事！”

他这些日子以来的烦躁就像一团乱麻，连他自己都理不清，却被这个小鬼一句话戳中痛点。Ben对他好吗？那男人把他抚养成人的，让他吃饱穿暖，也从没像那些小说中的孤儿院院长一样对孩子动辄打骂。如果是就抚养关系而言，这样的好是足够的了，但当换了一种关系，他无法满足，他想要更多，他不要这样被给予过别人的好，他想要独一无二，超过其他所有的那份。

他知道那不现实，但被Henry说出来是另一回事。他失控了，摇晃着哭喊“他为什么喜欢你，他怎么可能喜欢你，你是坏人”的男孩让对方闭嘴。Henry在他手里挣扎着，他一个没握住，没有预料到的挣脱让Henry摔倒在了地上。男孩迟迟没有起来，他抬起对方的头查看，正好硌在后脑处的石块被染红了，鲜血污染了地面，形成暗红色的污迹，Henry已经停止了呼吸。

Ben不会原谅他的，他想。他抱起了男孩，把尸体沉入了地窖中的水池，清理好血迹，徒劳地希望能掩盖住真相。

 

“进来。”Ben轻声说，侧过了身。

他恍惚了一瞬间，他分不清过去和现在。他在那个夜晚走过院子回房间，却发现Ben的灯亮着。当他反应过来时，他已经在敲Ben的门。他害怕Ben知晓他杀人的罪恶，但在他心神难安时，他又只想见到Ben。

“我看你还没睡。”他说。他好像这么说过。

Ben愣了一下，灯光下的男人神情柔和，手指触碰他的脸颊，然后吻住了他。曾经是他主动的，想把这深夜的突然造访伪装成性欲下的冲动，而这一次，Ben先起了头，事情变得更容易。

和那晚一样，不安让他的动作温柔，他一边亲吻一边扩张，努力地讨好男人的身体。Ben这次却少了些耐心，长腿缠住了他，将他的阴茎吞了进去。

他们在性爱结束后短暂地一起呆在床上。他记得那个夜晚，有那么一瞬间，他想说出来，他今晚误杀了Henry，但Ben打了个哈欠，提醒他到了他该回自己房间各自入睡的时候了。这也提醒了此时的他，他坐起身，打算下床离开。他的起身掀开了被子，Ben刚被他吻过的胸膛露了出来，他又瞧了一眼，怀念刚刚炙热的温度。

“你想知道我这处伤是怎么来的吗？”Ben突然问他，他猝不及防，视线定在了对方腹部的伤疤上。

“我出身很好，我父亲有一大片庄园，我记得小时候家里总是那么的热闹。但战争带走了一切，他破产了，受不了这样的打击，他和我母亲相继离世，我不得不遣散了家里的人，但我告诉他们总有一天我能照顾他们。我加入了军队，在战争中四处游离，终于我搞到了一大笔钱。过程或许不是那么光彩，我杀过人，也受过伤。但当我带着钱回家时，他们都有了自己的生活，不再需要我的照顾了。于是我开了这家孤儿院，你是对的，我总是想要居高临下地施舍善意。”

他被这一段突如其来的坦白震惊了，他搞不清Ben的意图。但Ben似乎误会了他，“如果你是想知道更细节的，我都可以讲给你听，我不想让你觉得我是在对你隐瞒过去，我不想让你觉得我……我……”

Ben在寻找合适的语言，而他直接说了出来：“不在意我？”

Ben颤抖了一下，眼睛里有疼痛的痕迹。他后悔了，Ben像是在努力修补他们的关系，对方不是全然地不在意他。甚至，他想，又赶紧告诉自己不要去想，但他无法克制自己升起一线希望。

“那么，我只想知道一件事，”他直视着Ben的眼睛，他需要一个证明，只要他得到了，他也愿意坦诚，“那片树林里，你到底埋下了什么？”

Ben沉默了，他下床穿衣服。这没有意义，只是牺牲一些无关紧要的过往来保护更大的秘密，依然是一次必胜的赌局，而他甚至可笑地产生了幻想。他头也不回，摔上门下楼。

 

他还是说得太晚了。Ben躺在床上，用胳膊挡住了眼睛。

他早就该说的，在Joe第一次问他的时候，他就应该好好回答他的男孩的。

他像往常一样走进充当教室的房间，一眼就看到了坐在最后一排的Joe。他可不记得Joe上一次坐在这里是什么时候的事了，他当然也不会天真地相信对方是真的想来学习语法。疑惑困扰着他，他不时地望过去，想探究出一个答案，却总能和Joe对视在一起。

他有些尴尬，干脆不去看了，但不自觉地他就想起了那个晚上，偷东西被他撞个正着的男孩就像只被发现偷吃的猫一样盯着他。他不由得露出了个微笑，他又想起那位占够了他的便宜才肯施舍一点点财物的贵妇，向他哭诉着项链的不翼而飞，他当然知道是谁做的，但他保守了秘密。他觉得Joe很有趣，不是充盈在他生活中的小孩子的纯真幼稚那种有趣，一种带着些许罪恶但又没什么大的害处的愉悦，同样潜藏在他身上的特性。

下课了，别的男孩都跑出去玩了，一道身影遮住了光线。他抬头，Joe站在他面前，带着懒散的笑容，就像几天前，Joe在他埋尸体时突然出现，脸上挂着的笑容。

“Trane先生，我有问题想要请教。”

他示意Joe说，Joe的笑意更深了。“Tu es belle ce soir是什么意思？”Joe说。

他把书扔到桌子上，无可奈何地看着对方，Joe果然在拿他寻开心，用他那晚调情的话来调侃他。但他没觉得生气，相反，这又提醒了他他们之间的秘密，再一次，他感受到一种连接。他在那埋完尸体后，借着Joe的火柴点着烟时，就感受到了这种连接。

“别装了，你也没来上过法语课。”他不客气地戳穿，既然他们对彼此都有了了解，他也就没必要伪装成和善师长的样子了。但Joe还是有些猝不及防，男孩终归是太年轻了，不知道怎么接住他抛回去的球，只能无所谓地耸耸肩，打算离开。

他却不想就这么结束，再回到乏味的常规生活中，为什么不分享些更刺激的秘密，他想着，叫住了Joe。“我有些别的可以教你。”他说。

他开车带着Joe向偏僻的林间开去，他们下车的地方一个人都没有，只有初春的鸟叫和他们踩在未化积雪上的声音。树林里还残存着冬天的寒意，他瞥了眼Joe，这才意识到对方穿的并不是自己给的那套，而是不知道从哪弄来的一套风衣，从头到脚写着属于少年的“臭美”两个字。

察觉到了他的目光，Joe不自在地看了过来：“怎么了？”

“挺好看的。”他抬手，指了指Joe那一身，Joe没说话，留下片略显尴尬的沉默。

他们很少交谈，更别说独处，那能怪谁呢，别的孩子都找机会找借口来缠着他，而他一天天连Joe的影都见不到。

但他这次想教Joe的，他从来没教过任何孩子。

他递给了Joe一把步枪，提点了一下基本的注意事项，示意Joe试试向树上的鸟射击。

发现此行的意图后Joe兴奋了很多，“你太残忍了。”Joe调侃着，但扣动扳机的手可没闲着，枪声响起，鸟呼啦啦地从枝干上飞走，子弹偏得简直离谱。

他以为第一次这样是正常的。“你姿势不对。”他说，走上前去，站在Joe的身后，胳膊越过男孩的肩膀，手握住了对方的手臂，帮着摆好了姿势，并告诉对方该怎么调整呼吸。Joe细微地动了几下，他们几乎是贴在了一起，但他当时没留心，只是闻到了Joe身上残存的剃须膏的气味和他的须后水混在了一起。

当Joe第二次开枪时，他手痒了，从腰间抽出枪击落了一只受惊飞起的鸟。有另一只鸟一起落在了地上，他意识到那是Joe的猎物。或许Joe早就会用枪了，他忽然意识到，他有些难堪，他不该这么自以为是觉得还能教对方些什么的，Joe不是其他的孩子，Joe总是能自己探索出一片天地的。他很感谢Joe没戳穿真相，假装接受了他的好意，但他总觉得哪里不太对。

“你是在哪里学的枪法？”这是Joe第二次见他拔枪，男孩看看他，又看看他击落的那只明显小了很多的鸟，蓝眼睛闪烁着，好奇地问他。

他一会儿想着那颗偏离的子弹，一会儿想着Joe身上的气味，一会儿猜测着Joe现在的想法，没把Joe的问题放在心上。他只知道没必要再继续下去了，他收起枪，带Joe回去了。

 

Joe再一次问到他的过去是在他们第一次做爱结束后。

那天他去城里办事，政局越发混乱，革命军日渐逼近，统治者也开始严加盘查，不放过任何一个反抗者。他看到了死刑的执行，一队士兵推搡着一排绑着的人，让他们站在墙边，枪声响起，鲜血溅到了墙上。

他多看了两眼，或许是哀伤来不及隐藏，一个士兵敏锐地察觉到了，向他走来。

“你是什么人！”那人质问。

“城郊的孤儿院是我开的。”他回答。

对方从头到脚打量着他，他嗅到了麻烦的气息，果然，士兵一皱眉：“我说你是个反叛者，带走！”

“没必要麻烦了，”就在他想解决办法时，他听到了熟悉的声音，“他是我朋友。”

Joe走了过来，那人的脸色缓和了很多，只是有些疑惑：“你的朋友？”

“当然，可多亏了他的帮助，我才能得到那么多有用的消息。”Joe摩挲着手上不知道什么时候搞来的金戒指。对方会意，回应了一个笑容，临走之前，还帮Joe点了一根烟。

“总是那么心软，是吧。”Joe靠着车窗，似笑非笑地打量着他。他有些恼火，瞪了Joe一眼，Joe觉得自讨没趣，在车座上坐好不再盯着他看了。

“那挺危险的。”Joe忽然说，他叹了口气，知道是自己不对。“谢了。”他对Joe说，Joe瞥了他一眼，没再回话 ，他们沉默着一路开回了孤儿院。

Joe帮他把买的东西搬进储藏室，还有些要搬上楼，已经成年的男人做这活有段时间了。原本成年就是默认该离开孤儿院的时候了，但他们谁都没提这事，于是Joe也就只是从宿舍搬到了侧面的房间。

他倒了杯酒递给Joe，“谢谢。”他再次道谢，Joe帮了自己的忙有什么好恼火的呢，他觉得自己有些可笑。Joe不是被他庇护着的男孩了，或许从来都不是，Joe是他的同类，孤儿院里的人来了又走，Joe是唯一一个选择留下来的。

而他不是不知道Joe想要什么。他不是对欲望特别陌生的人，相反，他的情场经验是极为丰富的。所以当他开始留意Joe，没用多长时间，就明了了对方的心思。他也教过女人开枪，当存着暧昧的念头时，男女的反应都是一样的，他回想起Joe被他揽在怀里时细微的反应，就全都明白了。

他不戳破，也不抗拒，他默许Joe抱着这种心思留在这里。他心底还是认为这是少年不成熟的性幻想，会随着年岁增长慢慢褪去。但Joe的蓝眼睛炙热地看着他，那是属于成年人的，揉合了掠夺和柔软的欲望。

他忽然就觉得口干舌燥，Joe那野兽般的直觉觉察到了。Joe放下了酒杯，扑了过来，而他没办法抗拒，甚至他在迎合。他孤独了太久了，Joe身体的热度点燃了他，那同样强大的力量令他兴奋。他们在拥吻中争夺控制权，但最终，年轻人那直白赤诚的情欲还是勾起了他的纵容之心，他想他们的第一次该让这只骄傲的大猫享受到胜利的喜悦。

但这不代表他能全然放松，他第一次做承受方，身体不自觉地紧绷着。Joe热切地吻他，从脖颈一直到胸膛，像是要把他吞吃入腹，他渐渐沉沦其中。Joe进入的那一刻，他在疼痛中握住了Joe的臂膀，而他甚至在不适感中惊叹那坚实的触感。Joe动了起来，而他把Joe的一举一动尽收眼底后，闭上了眼睛，在快感中回味他刚看过的景象。

他真美。他情不自禁地想。这念头让他脸颊发热，身体似乎也更加敏感，他张开嘴，泄露出呻吟，他不敢相信这是他的声音，于是又抿紧了嘴唇。

他似乎听到Joe的笑声，也或许是喘息声，他分不清，他什么都听得不真切了，他仿佛已经不在现实世界。当他回过神来时，Joe正在抽出阴茎，有液体随着流了出去。

他意识到发生了什么，就和今天在车里一样，再怎么清楚Joe是他的同伴，甚至从此以后，是他的情人，他还是有些许恼怒。Joe正在温柔地亲吻舔舐他的腹部的伤疤，像只温顺的猫，“这里是怎么弄的？”Joe问他。

而他没有回答。

 

他被滴水声拉回现实，起身看去，苍白的男孩湿淋淋地站在他的床前。

“Henry。”他轻声说，男孩安静地看着他。

“对不起，Henry，”他蹲在了男孩面前，哽咽了，“但我欠他的……我喜欢他啊。”

他伸出手去想要触碰对方，Henry后退了一步，他只碰到了鬼魂冷冰冰的手臂。“会……伤害……你。”Henry的声音听起来很遥远，他看着自己因为接触到鬼魂，而仿佛失去了生气的冰冷手指。

但他不在乎，Henry不再说话了，慢慢向后退，他又闭了闭眼睛，男孩消失了。

“再见，Henry，谢谢你。”他轻声说。

 

要到开饭的时间了，Nina放下手里的报纸，向厨房走去，正好碰到Ben打算回房间。

“你又不吃饭了？”她赶紧叫住Ben，男人的样子让她无法不担忧，她摸了摸对方的手，果然和她想的一样，“你的手好冰，你病了？”

“我没事，只是有点累，我去休息一会儿。”Ben不动声色地抽开了手，对她露出个安慰的笑容。

她不会相信这样的谎言，她在那群孩子吃完饭后端了些食物上去，她敲门，Ben让她进来，还是白日，但Ben已经换上了睡袍，头发散乱，靠着床头坐着，一脸遮掩不住的疲惫。

她还记得她第一次看到Ben这个样子时，她被吓了一跳，在那之前她从没想过用苍老来形容对方。她觉得陌生，后来她想，这和Joe有关，事实上，所有Ben让她觉得陌生的地方，都和Joe有关。

其实她认识Ben没有多久，但她却总有种亲切的感受，就像他们已经熟识了好久，从她还是个爱做梦的小女孩时，Ben就在她身边了。

她还记得自己在枪伤的疼痛中迷迷糊糊地睁眼时，周围的一切都不真切，但她却能嗅到抱着她的男人身上令人安心的气息。“不用怕，没事了，睡吧。”她在那低沉柔和的声音中安然入睡。

她惶恐茫然地在陌生的房间里醒来，走进来的男人让她回忆起了那场漫长的梦境，梦中那令她安稳的声音。她忽然就不怕了，她觉得这个男人很熟悉，他不止一次地出现在她的梦里。

在Ben的照顾下，她很快就好了起来，Ben知道她是革命者中的一员，而她也相信，Ben是和她同路的人。这所庇护了无数孩童的孤儿院令她感动，她留了下来，做她力所能及的工作，她知道这不是在逃避，她和Ben在这里的努力，和革命者们殊途同归。

只有那个叫Joe的男人令她感到不安，不是说Joe对她很糟，相反，Joe对她很友好，经常用充满魅力的大胆方式称赞她的美丽和辛劳。或许是那种懒散的笑容，或许是眼睛里的漫不经心，这个男人令她捉摸不透，因而觉得危险。

她弄不明白Joe在这所孤儿院里当帮工的原因，他对把自己抚养成人的Ben毫无尊敬，她见过很多次肆无忌惮的嘲弄，而Ben无可奈何的纵容只会让他下一次更加放肆。他对那些孩子也毫无喜爱，即使有不会看人眼色的小孩子缠上了他，他一时兴起逗弄了几下，眼睛里也只有一种近乎漠然的神色。

她是在有一天夜里瞥到了从Ben的窗户跳出来的Joe时，突然间明白的。她那天在入睡前，忽然想起自己好像忘了关火，赶紧爬起来披上外衣前去厨房，她就是在那时看到了Joe，而她在阴影里，Joe没有看见她。男人哼着小调，从Ben已经熄了灯的房间窗户优雅地一跃而下，像只餍足的野兽。她心下震惊，但却毫不怀疑，这是唯一的解释。

那群敬爱着Ben的男孩，没有谁是会留下来的，他们总会离开，闯出自己的一片天地。她在第二天看着被孩子环绕着的Ben，忽然意识到这一点。Ben太孤独了，她难过地想，所以才接纳了留下来的那一个，即使他们其实并没有多亲密。

黄金到来后她更确信了这点，她能察觉到两个人关系的紧张。而她想，在事情解决后，她能为Ben带来真正的陪伴。她已经构想出了一副美好图景，她革命理想与浪漫幻想的结合，她从小听到大的童话。

但她没想到会是这样。她为什么会觉得自己有多么了解Ben呢？她看着对方，感觉遥不可及。

“那群暴徒离这里越来越近了，”她不想放弃，她努力着，“我们或许该带着黄金离开……去革命军的地方！在那里我们能得到保护，我们也能为他们做些什么！”

她的眼睛闪烁着光芒，仿佛看到了自己诉说的景象。但Ben只是揉了揉头发，轻声说：“没错，是个好主意。”

“你……我们要开始做打算吗？”

“是啊，要开始准备了，我会和你商量的。”Ben的语气没有丝毫变化，就像这件事和明天的饭要吃什么一样，只是必须解决的问题，而不是通往美好未来的道路。

她的心沉了下去，太远了，她想，她离这个男人太远了。她在关门前最后看了眼Ben，就好像她从来没见过这个人一样。

 

“怎么了？病了？”Joe蹲在床边，伸手摸Ben的额头，对方颤抖了一下，艰难地睁开了眼睛。

“是有点烫。”他说，起身找了两片药，倒了杯水递过去，Ben安静地撑起身体，吃了下去，又躺了回去，半睁着眼睛看他，大概是真的难受，那双蓝眼睛朦朦胧胧的。

要是总这么没有防备地对他就好了，他想。他气还没消呢，但看到对方这个样子，就从愤怒变成了带着嘲弄的恼火。

他把手指插进了Ben散乱开来的头发里，大大咧咧地玩弄着，把头发弄得更乱，揉搓着指间的白发。“我说你就是想的太多了，”他讥讽着，“你要是听我的，带着黄金和我去逍遥快活，哪用得着操这么多心。”

可能是实在没力气瞪他了，Ben只是看了他一眼，他可记得自己第一次流露出这么个意思的时候，Ben给他的警告眼神。他更气恼了，手上没轻重了起来，他的手触到头皮时，Ben忽然痛苦地皱起了眉。他不想真的弄得病人更不舒服，也玩弄够了，就打算收回手。但Ben一下子握住了他的手腕，“Joe，别走。”Ben对他说。

他愣了一下，这太难得了，能让他们有不掺着性欲的亲近时候，或许也是最后一次了。于是他没拒绝，在床的另一边半躺了下来，他一抬头就看到了床头的食物：“那小丫头来了？”

Ben缩在被子里，瞥了他一眼，露出个细微的笑意：“我和她没什么。”

被看穿了小心思，他黑了脸，扭过头去不说话了。他当然知道Ben和那个女孩没什么，他对Ben在这个方面的道德水准还是放心的，再说，如果有什么，他早就不是现在这样光拿嘴说说了。

但他就是无法对Nina的存在释怀，这女孩提醒着他，他和Ben能建立关系有多少侥幸的因素。如果Ben不是忙于照顾那群孩子，而较少参与正常的社交活动，Ben早就能认识很多像Nina这样心地善良又美丽动人的姑娘了。如果是Ben先遇到了Nina，或是别人，那么没有疑问，会是个幸福快乐的结局，他不会有丝毫机会介入，现在复杂难解的局面也就不可能出现。

更何况，Nina不只是另一个世界的不同可能，也是这个世界他和Ben的事情解决后，留给Ben的美好可能，而且他知道Nina正在推动着这种可能的到来。

“她是不是向你建议带着黄金去革命军的领地？”他问。

“嗯。”Ben没有向他隐瞒，那没有意义，这样的或是那样的打算，他们的选择总会背道而驰。

但这样的打算是他最不喜欢的一种，一个他不可能去的地方，最适合发展另一段健康关系的地方。于是他也把自己的打算说了出来，为了让Ben同样的最不喜欢，他还加了些瞎话。“这打算太糟糕了，”他做了个嫌弃的表情，“要我说，就带着黄金去巴黎，数不清的享受，还有最迷人的漂亮姑娘。”

Ben没警告地瞪他，也没失望地盯着他瞧，在那双蓝眼睛的安静注视下，他不自在地一点点收敛了装出来的向往神情。有什么不太对，他意识到，Ben今天太反常了。看了他一会儿后，Ben闭上了眼睛。他想对方可能太累了，病得太不舒服了，这就是反常的原因。他轻轻起身，准备离开，就在他要下床时，听到了Ben仿佛梦呓一般柔声说：“Joe，哪里我都愿意和你去的。”

他不怀疑这是真心话，温存时候的柔软幻想。换个时间，换个地点，他们只是平常人，Ben会依着他去任何地方的。但当回到现实，这就只是个幻想，要是换个世界多好，他知道Ben的想法，要是没有黄金，没有孩子，就可以纵容着他随便去哪里了。

但只有一个世界，Ben不可能放下责任由着他去，而他也就年复一年地耗在同一个地方。他哪里都想去，他还记得他当年是想攒够了钱就跑路的，但到了最后他几乎没去过哪里。

他才是纵容着对方的那个，他内心极度不平衡地想，他只是不会说而已。所以这一次，他累了，他不想再这样僵持下去了，对他们都是种折磨。他要黄金，而Ben也能和Nina在一起过真正快乐的生活，这对他们都好。

打定了主意，他放弃了离开的念头，贴近Ben多呆了一会儿，直到Ben沉沉睡去。

 

“你去过巴黎是不是？”Joe坐在他的桌子上，摇晃着腿问他。

年轻人即将启程的兴奋冲淡了这种问题总带着的刺探意味，所以这一次他回答了。他讲了讲自己当年在巴黎的经历，那段美好过往不像其他的经历那样，让他不想谈及。他心情很好，耐心地告诉了Joe很多巴黎值得一看的东西，当然末了没忘了抱怨一句“你要是能好好学法语多好。”

Joe做了个鬼脸，拒绝承认从小就总翘他的法语课出去鬼混的事实，熟练地转移话题：“你真的不一起去？”Joe问他，他突然间觉得遗憾，想好好解释自己实在是走不开，结果Joe的下一句话把他噎了回去，“你走个把月他们死不了的。”

他喜欢Joe对一切都漫不经心的态度，但他同样恐惧和忧虑那种骨子里的冷酷。他瞥了Joe一眼 ，只说了句：“玩得开心。”

Joe也收敛了笑容，准备离开。但忽然，Joe看着他，露出了一个意味深长的神情：“就算你忘了说，我也知道，巴黎可有很多漂亮姑娘。”

“Joe！”他的占有欲突然就被激了出来，他想把人拎过来教训一番，直到这样的念头连动都不敢动。但他扑过去的时候，Joe已经从窗户一跃而下，留给他一个背影让他独自气闷。

不得不说，Joe的小花招奏效了，随着日子推移，他陷入了低落和不安的情绪中，他每天早上去Joe的房间看一眼，就好像当年每晚去宿舍看一眼男孩的床位，一个多月后，和当年一样的念头冒了出来。

这小子不会是直接跑了吧。他想。

他去过巴黎，当然知道那有多少让人流连忘返的好去处，一个个玩过去，可能几年都不够。而离了巴黎，还有那么多城市，那么多有趣的事物，一个个走过去，那可能就要几年几十年了。

可能Joe得几十年后才能想起来回家了，他躺在床上后悔地想。

他那天晚上好像做了个梦。他梦见他和Joe一起去了，他接受了邀请，看着第一次去那么远的地方，想装作淡定，但难掩兴奋的年轻人。他带着Joe去他当年去过的地方，然后被指着各种花街柳巷半开玩笑半认真地问去没去过，最后只能在床上纠缠在一起，把这个问题抛到一边。

他还梦见更年轻一些的Joe，他带着男孩在巴黎或是法国的哪个地方，他在屋子里在街头一句句教对方法语，没有别的孩子，只有他们两个，忽然他又梦见小时候的Joe，有时男孩和别的孩子一样天真无忧，有时又变得和他们初遇时一样漠然，但他都参与进了对方的生活。在杂乱的梦里，他和各个年龄段的Joe，在各个不同的城市里游走，他很清楚这是梦，因为这都和现实相反，他从来不知道Joe遇到他之前的事，在Joe还是个男孩时他们极少独处，Joe向来拒绝和他学法语，Joe没去过那么多的地方。

最后是更成熟的Joe，背景模糊了，他分不清这是在哪，白天还是黑夜，是在巴黎吗，或者墨西哥，新奥尔良，也或许，还是这所孤儿院，他不知道，也不在乎，因为Joe也不在乎，他们只是在一起缠绵。

他分不清过去和现在了，他分不清是他找回了那晚的梦，还是他正在做梦。他在梦里感受到有人贴近，是那天晚上，他刚结束长途跋涉的男孩，身上还带着夜晚的寒气，钻进他的被子里抱住了他，他在睡梦中嗅了嗅，没有乱七八糟的香水味，于是接着睡去。

也是现在，带着寒气的身体轻轻地抱住了他。他嗅了嗅，依然是熟悉的气息。他安然睡去。

 

暴徒们的军队攻下了邻近的城市，逃出来的人们讲述着烧杀抢掠的景象，将恐惧散播开来，和更多的人继续逃离。各处都是人心惶惶，孤儿院已经开始准备转移，大一点的跑来跑去帮忙，小一些或兴奋或茫然四处乱窜，整个院子乱成一团。

趁着Ben在下面忙得脱不开身，Joe把男人的房间翻了个底朝天，他甚至没费心掩盖痕迹。Henry没再出现过，他相信那男孩已经实现了心愿，把真相揭露了出来。Ben还没对他采取行动，是有更重要的事要忙，或是怕激怒他在这紧要关头再生事端。但他知道那一天已经越来越近，如果Ben在他之前取出了黄金，为了得到黄金，他们必须正面对峙，再没有任何退路。

所以他急于找到密码，搜寻着蛛丝马迹来拼凑线索。他研究看到的每一个数字，来揣测Ben会不会拿来作为密码。当然，也或许，Ben只是随机用了一串数字。但他还是想试试运气，他不想直接拿炸药炸开，那么大的动静，还是会把Ben引来的。

酒瓶上的生产日期，日记里的数字，每个都有可能，但他总有种感觉，Ben不会拿这些当密码。如果不是随机组合，那就一定是有特殊意义的数字。他一把拽开桌子下的抽屉，把里面的一堆纸拿出来，一张张翻找，又一张张扔一边。他摸到了一张硬纸片，是张照片，他扫了一眼就扔开了。但那残存的影像在他脑海里越来越清晰，他终于在机械的翻找中清醒过来，从他刚才扔开的东西中，扒拉出那张照片。

他还记得这张照片，他不太记得拍这张照片的情形了，但他记得他和Ben初遇那天，他在孤儿院门口醒来，Ben伸手递给他他母亲留下来的照片，但他没接。

他也记得他在Ben这里见过这张照片，他还暗自嘲笑过Ben这是多此一举。留着它有什么用呢，他可从没想过有一天能拿着它去寻亲，他没那么充沛的情感。后来他想，或许是Ben希望有一天这张照片能勾起他的感情，让他像正常人一样做情感交流。他觉得Ben误会了什么，他的冷漠不是因为他曾被抛弃，只是他的天性而已，这张照片勾不起他的什么柔软回忆。

但Ben或许会拿它做个筹码，一个最后挽回的努力。他把照片翻到了背面，上面写着他的名字，还有一串年月日。他有些恍惚，他应该从来没看过照片的背面，但这串数字很熟悉，从年份推测，这是他被送到孤儿院的那天，但他也不该这么清楚地记得这个日期，就好像他不久前才看到过。

他强迫自己停止胡思乱想，先拿去试试再说。他拿着照片溜到了储藏室，拨动密码锁。猜测Ben拿他们初遇那一天当密码，这好像有些自作多情，但管他呢，他连自己生日都试过。

一声轻响，保险柜开了。他蹲在地上，忽然就想起他那天在储藏室碰到Ben，Ben手里正拿着张硬纸片想要放进去。就是这张照片吧，他想，他又想起Ben给他看过的保险柜里的东西，日记，信件，手制的小礼物，全部是珍藏的回忆。Ben珍藏的回忆里包括这个吗，他瞥了眼照片，露出个笑意，但很快又收敛了回去。更可能只是要把密码锁起来，他摇了摇头，把不该有的想法甩到一边，看向了保险柜。

黄金在里面，他又露出了笑容，伸出手去，把包裹着的金条拿了出来。得手了，他暂时地忘了一切，任由贪婪本性统治了他，他的眼睛在发亮，他终于自由了，可以想去哪里去哪里了。

但下一秒，Ben的声音在门口响起：“Joe。”

他下意识地拔出了枪，对准了把他抚养长大的男人，Ben安静地看着他，没有震惊也没有愤怒，只是一片苍白的沉默。

他们还是走到了这个地步，他咧出个笑容：“你早就该知道我是这种人。”

Ben的眼睛瞥向他手里的照片。果然，这是一道用感情做的防线，他看了一眼，揉成了一团扔到了一边。“这东西没用了。”他嘲讽道。

事情已经开始，就必须结束，你死或者我活，以一种公平的方式痛快了结。但Ben依然没有被他激怒，眼睛闪烁让他读不懂其中的情绪。Ben是还在天真地以为他会心软，放弃唾手可得的财宝？他想他得让对方更清醒一些。

“别挡我的路，Ben，”他说，“你该知道挡我路的人都是什么下场，比如你的小Henry。”

“我知道。”Ben轻声说。

“他看到我在这里，于是我杀了他。”他的手握紧了枪，等着Ben的反应，但Ben只是闭了闭眼睛，发出了声轻叹。

他开始无措，他不知道Ben怎么还不动手。忽然他灵光一闪，“哦，我知道了，”他说，带着笑意，把枪塞回了腰间，“这该是公平的决斗，让我们重新开始。”

他的手垂下等待着，终于，Ben站直了一些，他知道这是Ben拔枪前的姿态。忽然，他们同时动了，一声枪响过后，他的笑意还没褪去，他刚才射出子弹的枪还没收回来，他就僵住了。

Ben的手只是放在了腰间的枪上，根本没有拔出过枪。男人侧过头，看了看身后墙上新增的弹孔，就在那个他不知道如何出现的弹孔旁边。而他知道他输了。Ben给了他一道测试，而他把自己暴露了出来，他根本就不可能对Ben开枪。

但在那一瞬间，Ben没有胜利的得意，相反，他看到了汹涌的恼怒。Ben向他扑了过来，一把夺过枪扔到一边，把他翻了个身压在了保险柜上，拽下了他的裤子。他想挣扎，Ben狠狠地掴了他屁股两巴掌，像是在惩罚一个虚张声势拿着枪吓唬人的男孩。巴掌接触皮肉的声音让他脸颊一下子烧了起来，他依然在挣扎，但全都变成了装腔作势的反抗。他不可能伤害Ben，那他又能做些什么呢。

脸颊烧得他眼眶发热，他早知道会是这样，一旦他们不得不正面冲突，只有两种结果，Ben杀了他或是Ben看穿他。被揉成一团的照片，隐去来龙去脉的杀人经历，他其实宁愿Ben杀了他，而不是像现在这样，把柔软的部位暴露了出来任人宰割。

男人的手指猛地伸进了他的后穴，他呜咽了一声，像是只被猎人征服的野兽。Ben的恼怒一下子就退去了，用拥抱代替了压制来阻止他的挣扎。“Joe……”Ben亲吻着他，声音离他耳边太近了，变得颤抖，给他一种哭了的错觉，“别再这样了……别再……这么做了……”

Ben紧紧地抱着他，带着种祈求的禁锢，像是生怕一松手他就变成烟飘走了。他累了，干脆放弃了挣扎，任命地呆在了Ben的怀抱里。Ben的手揉着他的臀部，柔声问：“我弄疼你了吗？”

他扭过头不说话，一只手抚摸上了他的阴茎，套弄了起来。他抵抗着快感，不想在这种情况下勃起，把身心都交付出去。察觉到了他的抗拒，Ben继续亲吻他，“Joe，”男人哄骗着他，“我想让你享受这个。”

他不信，Ben只是想看他沉沦其中从而品尝征服感而已。像是看穿了他的想法，Ben叹息了一声，温柔地令他转了个身，让他们正面相对。然后，他看着男人在他面前跪了下去，把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。他僵住了，但被强行压抑的快感此时再也抑制不住，席卷了他。他的手握紧了，呼吸颤抖了起来，他甚至想要放声呻吟。但他咬紧了牙，低头看了一眼，然而Ben没像他以为的那样，正在观察他屈服于欲望的反应，男人只是跪在地上，垂着眼睛，生涩地舔弄着他的性器，看上去就好像全身心地在让他得到享受。这个念头令他战栗，他再也无法克制了，颤抖着射了出来。

高潮过后他靠在墙上，Ben没有继续做下去来满足自身欲望的打算。这一次的谎话太真了，一全套做下来让他找不到纰漏。他心烦意乱，Ben起身前想把扔在地上的照片捡起来，被他一脚踩住，碾到了一边。

“都说了没用了，还捡它干什么。”他说。

“我都没有你的照片啊。”Ben轻声说。

他由着Ben去了，Ben顺手把刚才从他手里夺走的枪也捡了起来，还给了他。他拿到手就立刻又对准了Ben，男人握住枪口帮他收了回去，露出一个苦涩的笑容：“别再这样了，”Ben停顿了一下，像是梗住了，“我怎么知道你不会开枪呢，你一直都表现得和我不亲近……我怎么知道你爱我呢。”

Ben的话说出来，他就知道他完了，这场感情里他输得彻底。“你说什么就是什么好了，和你的Nina还有你心爱的孩子带着黄金走吧，这游戏我退出了。”他说着转身就走。

“Joe。”Ben在他身后说，但他一心只想落荒而逃，Ben说什么他都没放在心上。

“我也爱你，”Ben对他说，“对不起。”

 

“Ben！”Nina正碰上从储藏室出来的Ben，赶紧上前，“都准备的差不多了，我联系到的革命者们明天也能到，他们会一路护送孩子们，我们这两天就可以启程了……Ben，你怎么了？”

男人的脸上没有喜悦也没有忧虑，只有一片死寂的哀伤。Ben看着她，好像她在很遥远的地方，说的每一个字都是陌生的语言。过了好一会儿，Ben才跟上了她的话，“Nina，”他伸手拍了拍她的肩膀，“这一路要辛苦你了。”

她一时间没明白，还露出了个笑容：“是我应该做的……”

“祝你们好运。”Ben说着，向自己的房间一步步走去。她愣住了，随后一把拉住了Ben：“你这是什么意思……你不去？”

恐惧令她失声：“你不能留下来！现在的局势你不明白吗，他们是一群野兽他们在制造屠杀！”她含着泪水哀求，徒劳地希望对方能改变心意，“和我们走吧，你会死的，你得和我们走……”

Ben抬起了她的下巴，露出个安慰的笑容：“没什么可怕的，我的一切都在这儿了。”

男人的神色让她停止了痛哭，“Ben，”她抽噎着小声问，“难道我们就不能重新开始？”

Ben的蓝眼睛闪烁着，她第一次看见男人的泪水，她听见Ben说，更像是自言自语：“我的一切都埋在这儿了啊。”

 

他从窗户一跃而入，劈头盖脸地问：“你为什么不走？你在想什么？”

Ben坐在桌边，看着远处，没有回答。他看不清对方的神情，在这样的紧要关头遇上这种难以理解的寻死行为，他感到一阵暴躁。

“我说了我退出了，我说话算话，不会打黄金的主意了，你不用拿这种方法来阻止我！”他胡乱地猜测着缘由，但Ben似乎只是笑了一下，气得他一脚踢翻了墙角的花瓶架，瓶子粉碎在地上，“还是你舍不得这些鬼东西？这样的破地方你能在别处再建十个二十个，里面装满了渣渣乱叫的讨厌小鬼！”

Ben依然没什么反应，他强迫自己冷静了一下，露出个阴森的笑容：“你不担心他们吗，没有你在他们可是很危险呢……你不在可没人能拦住我打黄金的主意了。那我可要尽情地享受去了，巴黎、伦敦、墨西哥、西班牙，我想去的地方可多了，我要拿着你的黄金去结识各式各样的漂亮姑娘。”

Ben的眼睛波动了一下，“都是好地方，你早该去看看的，”Ben对他说，沉默了一会儿，又轻声说了一句，“Joe，我太累了。”

这句没头没脑的话让他没了办法，他瞪了Ben一会儿，又从窗户跳了出去：“随你了，黄金归我了。”

 

他沿着一片荒凉的路走了好久，或许是几个小时，但有时他又觉得自己已经走了几天，然而奇怪的是他并不饿，他想不起自己上次吃东西是什么时候了。

Ben依然没有追来，他停下脚步，犹豫了片刻又向回走。回去之后能做些什么他也不知道，但他更不知道如果不回去他又能去哪。

回去的路好像比离开时近了很多，很快他就又看见了那所熟悉的孤儿院。大门已经被强行打开了，他悄悄地溜了进去，有入侵者在四处搜寻。他升起一阵担忧，避开这些人轻车熟路地爬上了二楼。Ben还坐在原处，他刚想翻进去，有人进来了，他赶紧在窗外藏好。

“操，什么都没有！”来人愤怒地骂着，“你说，东西都藏哪了，人都去哪了！”

Ben没有回答，他听到了手枪上膛的声音，他不能再等了，翻窗户跳了进去。

Ben看向了他，眼睛里有光芒在闪耀，忽然露出个明亮又温柔的笑容。

 

闯入者被坐在桌子旁的男人的动作吓了一跳，顺着对方的目光看向空荡荡的窗边。“你在看什么？”疑惑之后是气愤。“你在耍我吗！”闯入者骂着，开了枪。

end


End file.
